Chance
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: It was simply by mere chance that the two of them would meet a second time. However, this meeting will give them a chance to show how they really feel for each other and more. SoraXLightning one-shot. AU.


Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII.

How did it end like this?

Sora was an extraordinary warrior prodigy, sixteen years old and is an A-Class warrior. He always pushed himself to be strong and craved knowledge more than anything.

At times, his talent often made him feel isolated from his peers and made it hard for him to make any long-lasting friendships of any kind whatsoever. He would often overcome his loneliness by immersing himself in tournaments to constantly test his strength and push himself even more than before. His reputation as a warrior made some envious because of his skill and young appearance which made many women crave for him. His win and loss record was unknown, but it is known that not many people could defeat him.

However, the only person who caught his attention was a girl named Lightning Farron. She was the first person whom he interacted during a small tournament in which they faced each other and the match ended in a tie. She was a warrior who carried the burden of her past around her sleeves. Lightning was cold, merciless, and prideful, never willing to accept defeat or show any emotions. The pink haired girl took pride in her skills and anything less would be an insult towards her.

He developed feelings for this strange pink-haired girl during the match. Her attacks and technique were graceful as though it was simple as breathing. The spiky haired teen felt like she understood him and his reasons for becoming a warrior. Sora wondered if he would ever meet her again afterwards, but chances of her returning his feelings were slim to none. It only left a small void in his already empty heart.

But after two weeks of constant training, he entered a tag tournament with a young dual-blade wielding swordsman, Roxas. They won the tournament through constant training and sparring in which they learned to coordinate their moves to overcome strong opponents. Their reputations soared higher than before because of this victory.

Sora waited patiently in the locker room for his partner, keeping his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sealing with a curious expression. The spiky haired brunette was known for possessing talent at a young age, not just from other well-known warriors such as Sephiroth, Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart, but also from his master, Eraqus which always left a smile on his face whenever he woke up every morning.

"Sora!" Someone called in front of him.

The spiky haired brunette turned to see his partner, Roxas who was simply finished changing after the match. He carried spiky blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and a temper fierce as the flames of Hades.

"What are your plans for after the tournament?" He asked, patting his partner on the shoulder.

"I think I'll relax for awhile." Sora smiled.

Roxas heard his named being called by a tall, spiky red head teen who carried a pair of large chakrams within his hands. Sora was unsure what to really do now other than to go home and call it a day, but that option was quickly dismissed when he heard his name being addressed by someone all too familiar.

He turned his head around and saw a face that made his heart stop in an instant, leaving him somewhat speechless in the one woman who caught his attention, Lightning Farron. The pink haired warrior stood in front of him, holding her gunblade over shoulders proudly, staring at him with a blank stare.

"I still see that you're the same skilled warrior I have faced, Sora." she complimented, offering the spiky haired boy a friendly handshake.

This was quite different when receiving compliments from women who have seen him fight. He quickly accepted the pink haired warrior's gesture, grinning in amazement over the texture of her hands. Sora was surprised at how soft her hands were despite constant training with a weapon like the gunblade which required a lot of endurance and accuracy to master.

"I still see you are still somewhat of a goof-ball." Lightning commented at spotting the boy's grin over shaking her hand.

"Sorry. You really have soft hands for someone who handles a gunblade." Sora replied.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but it's nice to get a compliment from a warrior such as yourself." Lightning smiled slightly at the end of her sentence.

"You're really skilled too, Lightning. If it weren't for the time limit, you would've beaten me to the ground." Sora laughed in a friendly matter which earned a slight chuckle from Lightning.

"Sora, do you want to come with m-me to train by hunting some H-Heartless?" Lightning asked.

"Sure, I would love to train with you." Sora exclaimed.

"Why did I stuttered like that in front of him? Can it be possible that I actually like him? No, it must be the heat that's just making me a bit shaky." Lightning thought to herself as she walked with Sora to simply begin their training together.

The two literally spent a week hunting Heartless, becoming more comfortable around each other as they continue to hone their skills. Lightning became more used to Sora's presence, finding him quite enjoyable to be around with his laid-back, upbeat attitude. Sora was more than happy to hang around Lightning since he always traveled alone and it's nice to have company every once in awhile. Everything seemed to make them friends until they eventually traveled to Radiant Garden.

The two warriors traveled to the world since it had recently opened a new hot spring resort. Sora didn't quite understand why the pink haired girl would drag him there, but decided to comply with her wishes.

"The warm waters helps relax the body and mind which is essential for a warrior to do in order to avoid becoming overwhelmed from stress which can distract oneself from battle." Lightning pointed out as she and Sora entered the small resort. They both approached the front desk where a slight-middle aged man was anticipating their arrival.

"Welcome to Radiant Resort. How may I can be of service to you, today?" the owner asked eagerly.

"We would like to use your hot springs, sir." Lightning inquired.

"Excellent, that will be 500 gold pieces per person." the owner responded.

"500 gold pieces?" Lightning gasped at how expensive it was to relax in the hot springs.

"However, we are also currently doing a special for couples where they pay 700 gold pieces per couple and get a free one night stay here." the owner offered.

"But sir, we are-" Sora was cut off by Lightning as she placed a hand over his mouth.

"I would like the couples special then sir. We are trying to celebrate our six month anniversary." Lightning placed a large bag of gold coins on top of the desk.

"Excellent choice, miss. We'll have the springs ready for you two in a few minutes." the owner quickly left through the back door to prepare the springs.

The two warriors quickly went into separate changing rooms and quietly enter the springs. Sora stripped of his clothing and wore a pair of square black swim shorts. When he open entered the room where the springs were located, a wave of heat brushed his body. The steam surrounded the springs as Sora quickly immersed himself into the water. He released a heavy sigh, feeling all his muscles relax under the warm water .

"Are you enjoying yourself?" a voice called out which startled Sora slightly.

When Sora turned around to see who was calling him, he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

Lightning wore a white sports bikini which revealed her silver belly button piercing and toned creamy thighs while holding a bottle of champagne and a wine glass. She immersed herself into the water, sitting right beside Sora.

"I never took you for a drinker, Lightning." Sora noticed Lightning opening the bottle before she poured herself a bit of champagne.

"I only drink in moderation to help sooth my nerves after each and every battle I have been in. I have no regrets choosing this life, but it doesn't mean I have to like dealing with the consequences of my life." Lightning took a large sip before pouring herself another glass.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora looked at Lightning with curious eyes.

The pink haired warrior looked away from him as though she was ashamed about what he was going to learn about her.

"When I first became a warrior, it was just to protect my sister, Serah from the Heartless. I would always take everything on with nobody helping me because I felt I needed to have my own strength to protect her. One day during a Heartless attack, Serah was killed by a Darkside Heartless because she pushed me out of the way as it was going to attack from behind while I was handling a group of Novashadow Heartless. Since that day, I trained to the bone so that way I could never be weak as to let anyone die, saving me." Lightning finished her second glass quickly before pouring herself another.

"I understand your pain in a way. When the Heartless first invaded my home, I felt like I lost everything then it was by a miracle that I have met my master, Eraqus who had seen my potential to wield a Keyblade. I trained under him for six years before he decided to let me travel in order to further hone my skills. It also gave me an opportunity to realize that in order to protect everyone, I would have to fight no matter the cost so no one else won't have to. " Sora gave Lightning a look of reassurance and understanding.

Lightning wasn't really sure what to say after what Sora had said and looked away in slight contemplation. Thinking that he possibly offended her, Sora merely looked away before deciding to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of the hot spring waters. If only he had realized that she smiled after hearing his reasons for becoming a warrior, Sora would find out how much Lightning has feelings for him.

Lightning felt herself get more light-headed as she continued to consume her drinks with no regret. She felt the world becoming black as consciousness flee from her mind before passing out.

-4 hours later...-

She woke up with a slight headache as her mind was spinning in circles. Lightning was lying on a bed with a robe covering her body. "I must have gotten intoxicated because of this damn hangover, but how did I exactly get here?" She asked herself.

"So you are finally awake now?" Sora commented with a smile of relief.

For the first time of her life, Lightning felt completely embarrassed as she not only got intoxicated, but had to be saved by her secret crush. The blossom haired girl wished she never brought that champagne bottle with her so this moment would have never happened.

"What exactly happened?" Lightning held her head in pain from hangover.

Sora went to the bathroom and came back with an aspirin in his hand.

"Well you were almost about to drown in the hot springs, but I decided to bring you up to our room though you were quite clingy and wouldn't sit still so I had to use a small sleep potion to put you to sleep." Sora handed the pill to Lightning who silently thanked him.

"Was I really that bad?" Lightning sighed, looking away from Sora after learning what had happened when she was previously intoxicated.

Sora merely sighed in slight annoyance, not sure what to make of the situation. The spiky haired teen was a bit dense at times, but had very great people skills surprisingly. He leaned closer to Lightning before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We all do things we might regret because of life taking its toll on us emotionally and don't know how to properly deal with our grief at times. It's okay to be sad, but we shouldn't use the past as a way to feel sorry for ourselves. We should use the past as a foundation to better ourselves in order to preserve our ideals and protect the things we cherish most." Sora whispered in her ear.

Lightning merely hugged Sora close to her, slender arms wrapping around his waist as she finally released years of regret and grief. Tears fell from her face as she sobbed on the boy's shoulder while muttering a silent "thank you".

"Why does his chest feel so soft?" Lightning thought, now having a clear mind to realize that Sora was still in his swimsuit.

The two warriors stood facing each other in their hotel room, Sora looked unsure after comforting Lightning, scratching his head sheepishly while the blossom haired girl merely looked away from him.

"Lightning…..I-" Sora was immediately cut off as Lightning wrapped her lips on him, grabbing his shoulders to keep the boy in place. She narrowed her eyes, observing the spiky-haired teen's reaction as he engaged her in the kiss with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and cherry blossoms as he enjoyed every minute of the kiss, only for it to end prematurely as she let go of him. Lightning merely dragged Sora to the bed and made him sit on top of it.

The blossom haired girl left Sora and headed towards the bathroom, asking him with slight desperation in her voice. "I want to see those trunks off you when I come back."

She quietly entered the bathroom, ignoring his concerning plea and slammed the door. Sora merely stared at the floor while the effect of her words sunk into his mind.. All of Lightning's actions felt like it was a dream that simply came to life. Does Lightning really reciprocate his hidden feelings for her? The spiky haired teen had his trunks pulled past his knees when he heard his name being called.

"Sora," Lightning called him.

Lightning stood in front of him, completely nude, staring at him with a sincere look of desire. The light showed off her snow white skin and highlight the smooth, toned muscles of her thighs. Her C-cup breasts were round and firm with tantalizing pink nipples.

"Sit up," She asked softly.

Sora complied with her command and didn't dare to look away from the blossom haired girl. His ocean azure eyes stared into her narrow, electric blue orbs.

"I always had feelings for you, Sora. I simply wasn't sure if it was genuine, but you understood me more than anyone else and comfort me even though I tried pushing you away. Now, I want you in more ways than one." Lightning pushed Sora back before crawling on top of him, letting her long, flowing locks tickle his chest before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sora merely returned the gesture, letting his tongue pushing her own back as he sucked on her lips.

The blossom haired girl responded to the kiss with a small moan of approval, putting more effort to explore his mouth with intense curiosity. She let her hands feel his strong abdomen, tracing her finger around the toned, hard rows of muscles it possessed. Their tongues lapped and tangled at each other in an elegant dance, driving both teens to ecstasy .

However, Sora felt his lips being separated from Lightning as she stood on her knees.

"I want to see more of you." Lightning whispered in his ear,

Sora moved himself further onto the bed until his head leaned against its headboard. The blossom haired girl grabbed the waistband of his trunks intrigued about what it contained until she pulled it off him.

"He's quite well-endowed." Lightning whispered, stunned upon seeing Sora's 7 inch manhood. She carefully placed a small kiss on the tip, letting her tongue take in his flavor. This caused Sora to tense up from the shock of pleasure coursing through his body. Lightning pushed her tongue forward, taking in every inch of him inside her mouth.

She slowly licked the tip before bobbing her mouth up and down his shaft. Lightning licked her tongue slowly along his manhood, sucking on the pink, wet tip while rubbing her hand against his testicles. Sora merely groaned, each lick sending a shock of pleasure along his spine. He could barely contain his grunts as she let her tongue traced on the tip of his aching manhood.

"Lightning, are you sure this is what you truly want?" Sora asked sincerely.

"Shush, now it's not the time for words." She answered, gripping his length tightly in her hand, making him groan from the sensation.

Lightning sucked the pre-cum that was oozing from the tip of his aching erection.

Though she would change pace by moving down to wrap her lips around his throbbing member. Sora moaned in pleasure of her warm pulsing mouth; feeling the tongue working along his shaft slowly so he could feel every bit of it. As Lightning wanted to taste more of that warm liquid as her hands wrapped around the base of his shaft and swollen package.

Every throbbing inch of his penis soon came to reside in her mouth as she deep throated him. Her free hand traced around his hard package as she gave it one hard squeeze.

"Lightning" was the only word he could manage out between his moans. Hot salty liquid spurted forth into her mouth as it was like a tidal wave from being stored up. Lightning swallowed as much as she possibly could, surprised at how much he came. White, warm viscous liquid oozed from her lips as the blossom haired girl licked off the remaining substance.

"Are you satisfied?" Lightning placed a small kiss on the spiky haired teen's forehead.

Sora was simply panting and sweating , his vision becoming blurry as he watched Lightning pressing her body against his.

"No, because now I am going to make you regret asking me that question." Sora smirked playfully before pushing Lightning down on the bed and spreading her legs apart to reveal a very, wet pink slit waiting for him.

Gasps were heard as he gently pressed his lips against her vaginal rim, sending shudders down the blossom haired girl's spine. She closed her eyes, petting his spiky mane as the spiky haired teen continued to suck on her pink folds, his tongue teasing the clit. He penetrated her wet inner vaginal walls with his tongue, squeezing the girl's tender thighs.

"Ahh…" Lightning mewled, slowly rocking her hips forward to feel Sora's talented tongue. The silent atmosphere became filled with gasps and wails as she screamed her heart out.

Sora eventually took the time to look at her toned, magnificent body , making sure to finish this quickly so he could enjoy every inch of her. She wrapped her arms instinctively, heaving her chest as she felt the boiling point from within her crotch. The blossom haired girl released small pants, feeling him flick through her inner walls and nibble her sensitive gem.

"Kyahhh!." Lightning felt her legs trembled with pleasure as she felt herself becoming overwhelmed with bliss.

"Very well then, my lady." He traced his tongue inside her, letting it move gracefully in an intricate dance. Lightning merely screamed hoarsely, grinding her hips against his lips as she wanted him to taste every inch of her wet, vaginal cavern. The boy continued sucking on the pink clit, enjoying the wet juices leaking from her moist, vaginal lips.

"Sora!" Lightning muttered as she couldn't hold her orgasm back, spilling warm fluids into his mouth. Sora drank her juices, enjoying the sour, citrus-like flavors it contained.

"Mhmm… you really know how to treat a lady." Lightning slowly traced a finger around his chest.

"Well, it's only fair to simply treat you with care so let's move on to more interesting activities, shall we?." Sora positioned himself between the blossom haired girl's thighs with a look of hunger in his eyes.

Sora quickly lifted her legs over his shoulders. He decided to give his lover the utmost pleasure as possible, pushing himself into her vaginal walls gently. Lightning felt her eyes widened as his manhood made her wet, vaginal cavern stretched to its limits. The spiky haired teen teased his tip into her aching womanhood before pulling back slightly and pushing in until it was covered once more.

"More...More..." Lightning moaned, wanting to feel his entire manhood inside him.

Sora continued to tease the girl as he pushed himself a small bit so only his tip was inside her warm, wet folds. He had a small triumphant smile as the girl who put a strong front previously was now quivering under his grasp.

Sora began shoving his entire length into her with great speed, earning a loud yelp from her. His pace became fast and wild, slapping his hips against her rear that rippled loudly from impact, while she closed her eyes. He clenched his teeth from the tightness which wrapped around his manhood. However, the more he thrust into her wet folds, Sora provided more room for himself to let Lightning get used to his size.

The spiky haired teen's pace slowed down and his impacts became more powerful, bouncing Lightning forward with each collision, releasing loud moans into the air.

Lightning couldn't describe the feeling in her body, feeling the one person giving what was needed for a very long time. She never had any sexual experience whatsoever, let alone discovering her own body. Now, the blossom haired girl found someone who understood her burden and is now simply pushing her body to its very limits.

The two lovers kissed and sucked on each other's lips passionately, tasting one another like ravenous animals. Lightning wrapped her arms around his neck as though she was afraid he would disappear from her grasp. Sora entered her roughly, feeling the tightness and warmth which simply drove him insane with lust.

His hips began rocking back and forth, continuing their kiss in which their friction shook the bed constantly.

"Do you really like it when I make you moan and scream into submission?" Sora spoked in a lustful tone.

"Yes. I want you to fill me with your seed!." Lightning cried out.

Sora moved with furious speed, letting his manhood slam into Lightning. She held on for dear life, never imagining him to be so dominant and commanding in terms of pleasuring another person. The two felt entwined as a single being, able to satisfy their needs and complete each other's lives.

Sora lapped his tongue against Lightning's in a passionate battle as their bodies rubbed and course into a single entity, reaching their breaking points. The blossom haired girl entangled her hands into his spiky, brown mane, feeling a hot breath down her neck.

"Sora, I am ready to…." Lightning warned, feeling her womanhood quivering wildly.

"Yeah, so am I." Sora answered.

They both cried out in bliss as their orgasms have been reached. Sora felt himself streams of white, warm essence into her clenched walls as it filled Lightning to the brim. Lightning felt her walls letting out overflowing clear fluids as it covered his manhood.

After a few moments of silence, the two teens cuddle against each other as they both wrapped a blanket around their bodies. Sora laid his head against the pillow as he wrapped an arm around Lightning's waist. The blossom haired teen laid her head against his chest, embracing the heat it radiated.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sora inquired.

"Yes I did. I have never really expected you to be so passionate and commanding." Lightning answered.

"I love you, Lightning Farron." Sora whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Sora." Lightning gave Sora a quick kiss on the lips as she rubbed a finger on his chest before falling asleep, content in the warmth of his arms around her.

Author's note: I apologized for deleting this story earlier because I felt like I didn't put enough effort into making it good and mostly just rushed through it to finish it. The guest review had its points of where I made mistakes, but should at least have the nerve to simply point out where I made my mistakes other than saying what a terrible job I did. Most of my stories are one-shots and I am not exactly a romantic person in general, so it is hard for myself to write these stories with a sense of good pacing and a decent plot to match with it. I am going to take a break from doing Sora pairings because from lack of inspiration to write these types of stories and work on my Kamen Rider story that I had put off for awhile. Please leave a review and PM me for any requests or advice, if needed. Have a good day!


End file.
